Talk:Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War
Are the characters from The Loud House the bad guys? (in this movie, I'm not talking about the show) CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:48, December 16, 2016 (UTC) No, they are not. In this movie, the Louds are on Star and her friends' side. I made a Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 4: Butterflies vs. Louds page, where Lincoln Loud and Soto from Ice Age are the main antagonists. At the beginning of the fourth film, Lincoln secretly wants Star back so he can marry her someday, so he travels back in time to resurrect Soto the tiger from Ice Age. When Soto is resurrected, Lincoln claims that he wants to kill Star, so then Soto the tiger and his pack help Lincoln and his sisters try to capture Star and her friends. It will crossover with Ice Age and Angry Birds. 13:15, December 16, 2016 (UTC) -P.S, if the Louds are good guys in the 3rd film, then WHY is the title called "Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil 3: Relative War"? Can you help me on the cast section with new and old characters? CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:21, December 16, 2016 (UTC) It's called "Relative War" because in the movie, Star fights her evil sister, and she's also at war with herself (internal conflict) because she doesn't know if she wants to stay with the Loud family or return home to Marco. What do you think about the fourth film I made yesterday? The reason why i used Lincoln as one of the two main antagonists alongside Soto from Ice Age because the title of the 3rd film "Relative War", and I thought Lincoln Loud was the main antagonist in this film. So I decided to use Lincoln Loud and Soto the saber-toothed tiger as the main villains of the 4th film. 20:36, December 16, 2016 (UTC) CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 15:59, December 17, 2016 (UTC) It wasn't a bad idea. Can you look at my Finding Marlin page (which is one of my most iconic ideas) please? Also, what will you think of it? CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 03:21, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I thought it was a great idea, pretty neat. If the Loud family are good guys in the third film, then WHY does the teaser poster show Lincoln and Star battling each other? 12:40, December 24, 2016 (UTC) They're not, they're just trying to look cool. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 17:51, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Just three questions: 1. Will Clyde appear in the film? 2. Is there any bathroom humor (which is the main reason I hate The Loud House)? 3. Will the Loud family help Star fight her evil sister? 03:48, December 27, 2016 (UTC) 1. Yes, he's going to have a cameo in the film. 2. There'll probably be a couple poop jokes, but not a whole lot. 3. Yes, Hiro is going to build each of the Loud kids their own super suit and they're gonna work together to defeat Star's evil sister. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 04:44, December 27, 2016 (UTC) A few questions: 1. What will the super powers be if Hiro builds the Loud family super suits? 2. Where was Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil (and its franchise) inspired from? 3. Can you do the full plot of this film please? 01:12, December 29, 2016 (UTC) 1. So far, Lincoln will have fast reflexes, Luna will have an electric guitar that'll release sonic waves when she plays it, Lynn will have super strength, and Lucy will have the ability to turn invisible. The rest, I haven't decided yet. 2. I came up with the idea last year. Big Hero 6 was one of my favorite animated films, while Star vs. the Forces of Evil was one of my favorite cartoons. So I thought it would be cool if there was some kind of crossover. And then earlier this year, after I started watching Miraculous Ladybug, I came up an idea for a sequel. And thus, the franchise was born. 3. I'll probably do most of the plot right now, and then the rest tomorrow because I'm tired. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 03:09, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Here's my suggestion: have leni shoot lasers from her eyes. 15:01, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay, will do. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 21:42, December 30, 2016 (UTC) I've added most of the full plot on my idea for the fourth film. I will come up with the rest of the plot later. What do you think? 23:43, December 31, 2016 (UTC) I thought it wasn't bad at all. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 20:29, January 1, 2017 (UTC) When you said "I thought it wasn't bad at all", do you mean you don't like it? 02:26, January 2, 2017 (UTC) No, I meant I thought it was good. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 04:14, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Just two questions: 1. Where did you get the picture with Star, Marco, and the Loud family from? 2. Can you draw a picture of Star's evil sister Venus please? I know you did great on posters and drawings, but can you draw Venus please? 15:09, January 7, 2017 (UTC) 1. I found it on deviantart. 2. I might work on it later tonight... CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 18:23, January 7, 2017 (UTC) I was telling you to do pictures of the characters I was talking about. I didn't tell you to draw on paper, I was trying to tell you to do it on the computer. I think you've drawn Baymax on the computer (for the DVD of the first film), so I need you to draw the characters Soto and Venus on the computer. Please? 22:20, January 7, 2017 (UTC) I actually found that drawing of Baymax and Star through the internet. I could try to draw them on computer, but it could take a while. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:32, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Are you done yet with the pictures on the computer? (the pictures I need you to make on the computer are Soto and Venus) 14:23, January 8, 2017 (UTC) I said these pictures are going to take a long time to make because I don't have the best technology. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 14:53, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Does it take months, days, weeks, or hours? 15:18, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Weeks CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 15:59, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Why not use a paint website? Link: http://site.youidraw.com/painter.html You could draw Soto and Venus at that website? Or use the Paint app on your computer? 16:08, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I could do that. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:11, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Why not use a paint website? Link: http://site.youidraw.com/painter.html You could draw Soto and Venus at that website? Or use the Paint app on your computer? 16:12, January 8, 2017 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 16:15, January 8, 2017 (UTC) 1. Are you done drawing the characters yet on the paint website I was talking about? 2. Can you make a promotional poster for the 4th film with Lincoln and Soto please? I know you've done great making posters (such as the posters and DVD covers for your ideas), but can you make one on the computer please? I know you've photoshopped pictures to make them look like the posters and DVD covers, so can you please make a promotional poster with Lincoln and Soto please? :) 01:20, January 9, 2017 (UTC) 1. Not yet. 2. I might do it, even though I already had a teaser poster in mind. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 22:36, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Yes, you can make me a teaser poster, but please don't add the Herd from Ice Age and the Angry Birds characters, because they are minor characters. You can have Soto in the teaser poster with Lincoln. But make sure to include Star in the poster, too. You can have Baymax and Hiro in the poster as well. 00:28, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Here's my new sketch for Venus, Soto will come soon. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 14:45, January 10, 2017 (UTC) A couple questions: 1. Can you use the technology that helps you with posters to make a teaser poster for the 4th film please? (Please make sure to include Star, Hiro, Baymax, Soto, and Lincoln please?) 2. How long did it take for you to make that new Venus concept? 3. Can you use the technology (as in the technology for making posters for the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil films) for making a promotional poster with Soto and Lincoln please? (since they are the main villains) 03:07, January 11, 2017 (UTC) 1. I'll see what I can do. 2. 35 minutes 3. I'll see if I can try. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 23:11, January 11, 2017 (UTC) 1. Are you done yet with the new posters for the fourth film? 2. Did you vote for horrible on the Finding Marlin page? 12:52, January 26, 2017 (UTC) 1. No... I completely forgot about that actually... 2. No. CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:15, January 27, 2017 (UTC) 1. Why doesn't Disney accept ideas from people outside their company? 2. Can you take a look at my new Harvey Beaks Meets Zootopia page please? 02:18, January 27, 2017 (UTC) 1. I don't know, it's just their policy. 2. I already did, it's a neat idea. I should also mention that I made a page for a Zootopia TV series on TV fanon: http://tvfan.wikia.com/wiki/Zootopia_(TV_series) CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 02:29, January 27, 2017 (UTC) 1. Can you do the full plot on Harvey Beaks Meets Zootopia please? I am very busy at the moment. 2. Can you find the best voice actor for Dr. Poison the Komodo dragon please? 02:36, January 27, 2017 (UTC) 1. It's your page, I want to see what you can come up with. 2. Danny DeVito CarlosRojelio96 (talk) 20:01, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Guess what? I've underlined the parts of your plot which rip off other films and TV shows, and my replies are in italics. 16:33, May 12, 2017 (UTC)